<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Returning from Maveth by marvelaosdc1620</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507002">Returning from Maveth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaosdc1620/pseuds/marvelaosdc1620'>marvelaosdc1620</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons Has PTSD, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaosdc1620/pseuds/marvelaosdc1620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons spent over 6 months on an alien planet. On her return to earth, her friends help her clean up get used to life again (because we saw basically nothing about Jemma’s return immediately following her rescue).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse &amp; Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Returning from Maveth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will doesn’t exist here. He just complicates things :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Fitz pulled Jemma from Maveth, the exhaustion finally caught up to her. Her body, after months of being on the run, gave out. Mack pulled her out of the pit and was immediately transferred onto a gurney. Her eyes slipped closed. Fitz held her hand tight.</p><p>“You’re finally safe, Jems” he promised. She didn’t feel it, not yet. But she was home.</p><p>When she woke up, she was being transferred into the med pod. She felt long, gentle, slender fingers on her back as she was hoisted onto a mattress. She lazily opened her eyes and saw Bobbi above her. Bobbi smiled kindly at her.</p><p>“What can I do?” Bobbi asked her. “Water, a shower, food?”</p><p>There was so much compassion in her voice. Jenma was almost moved to tears, but her body was far too dehydrated. She went to respond, but instead coughed up black dust. Bobbi moved quickly to sit her up, a gentle hand between her shoulder blades. Another hand, more calloused from years of tinkering with gears, grasped hers as she gasped for air. She looked over to Fitz, meeting his deep blue eyes. After she finished coughing, she found herself growing tired again.</p><p>“Rest,” Bobbi told her softly. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>Jemma slowly shifted her gaze to Fitz, a panicked look in her eyes.</p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>A single word, but her first since returning to earth. Fitz bit his lip to hold back tears.</p><p>“Of course I will, Jems.”</p><p>They exchanged exhausted smiles as her eyes closed. She felt his firm grip on her hand once again as she submitted to the darkness.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>When her eyes opened again, she felt a pressure against her free hand. Slowly raising her head, now aching (likely from a combination of contusion, dehydration, and exhaustion), she noticed an IV in the back of her hand, likely filling her with all the nutrients and fluids that she had missed out on in the past 4,722 hours.</p><p>She had been moved into the lab and was back on a gurney. She was still covered in dirt, dust, and blood. Fitz was still by her bedside, grasping her hand like a lifeline. His head lay near her hip and she smiled wanly at the intimacy of the moment. How she had missed the warmth and comfort that practically radiated off of him.</p><p>She looked up at the sound of footsteps. Bobbi walked in holding a tablet, typing away. She met Bobbi’s cloudy blue-green eyes and was met with another warm smile.</p><p>“He hasn’t left your side,” Bobbi informed her with a small chuckle. “I think he’s scared the universe will swallow you up again.”</p><p>Jemma could only offer a smile at Bobbi’s attempt at humor.</p><p>“I am too.”</p><p>Bobbi’s smile weakened at the statement. She checked Jemma’s IV and recorded her levels. </p><p>“I’m sure you’d like to get cleaned up.”</p><p>Bobbi’s offer tightened Jemma’s chest. She had dreamed of a warm shower for months, but now she wasn’t sure she could even stand up for long enough.</p><p>Bobbi seemed to be able to read her mind, leveling her with a soft look.</p><p>“Let me help,” she said. “I’m your SO, and quite frankly, I’ve really missed you. You’ve taken care of me so many times. Let me help you.”</p><p>Jemma bit her lip. How could she deny such an offer? A shower did sound incredibly appealing. The layer of filth that covered her had practically become a part of her in the past months. She couldn’t wait to be clean. Still biting her lip, she slowly nodded at Bobbi.</p><p>Another smile graced Bobbi’s face. Fitz slowly came to.</p><p>“You should get cleaned up, too. I may have cleared you both from radiation exposure, but I’d still like to have you two in observation tonight.”</p><p>Fitz exchanged a look with Jemma, who nodded at him. She squeezed his hand and met his eyes.</p><p>“We really should get cleaned up, Fitz. We’re both bloody filthy and you know the potential implications that can come with being bathed in dirt for hours on end, let alone alien dirt.”</p><p>He nodded, and with a final look, released her hand.</p><p>“See you later, then? I can make us some tea.” </p><p>Hope gleamed in Fitz’s eyes. Her senses may have changed, but a cup of tea did sound heavenly to Jemma’s malnourished body, which seemed to be chilled from the inside out. She game him a nod along with a tight lipped smile.</p><p>He returned it and with a final look of longing left the room, leaving her and Bobbi alone. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute. Then, Jemma made the attempt to sit up. Her tired and achy muscles protested and her eyes slipped closed. But then Bobbi was there, helping her. She slid Jemma’s legs off the bed, letting them hang off the bed. Blood rushed to Jemma’s head and she let it hang for a moment. Bobbi rubbed her back reassuringly, a hand on Jemma’s tricep. </p><p>“You ready?” Bobbi asked.</p><p>Jemma just nodded. She was too exhausted to respond verbally. If she was this exhausted after simply sitting up, Jemma wondered how she would get through a whole shower.</p><p>Bobbi rolled over a wheelchair, much to Jemma’s relief. She practically lifted Jemma into the chair, then removed Jemma’s IV. Jemma’s feet were shifted onto the pedals as Bobbi flipped them down. Jemma tucked her hands between her now bony thighs. She was always a shy person, wearing high-necked blouses and cardigans since her early teens. But now, made of seemingly nothing but skin pulled tightly over her bones, Jemma was nervous for Bobbi’s reaction as she was wheeled off down the hallway.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The fluorescent lights flicked on as they entered the communal shower. Jemma flinched at the bright light and Bobbi immediately dimmed them.</p><p>The room was all set up, with many fluffy towels, wash cloths, and a bathrobe. There was a pile of clothing (her clothing, Jemma realized), slippers, and Jemma’s favorite shampoo and conditioner. The lavender fragrance reminded her of happier days, when she didn’t fear water or flinch at lights and noise. Or at least it had, before she had been forced to inhabit an alien planet for months.</p><p>Bobbi turned on the water and Jemma’s hands flew to cover her ears. Her panicked eyes quickly met Bobbi’s. Neither had anticipated Jemma’s panic at how loud the water was against the tile. </p><p>“Sorry,” Bobbi apologized. “I guess it can be kinda loud, huh.”</p><p>She put a towel under the shower head, which helped to dampen the sound. Jemma, shaking, tried to calm herself. It was just a shower, she reminded herself. She had wanted this for months. But now that the opportunity was here, she was scared of going under the angry torrent.</p><p>Ever the comforter, Bobbi came back over to Jemma. She helped Jemma to the shower chair near but not directly under the shower head. For that, Jemma was endlessly thankful. She was already on sensory overload from the lights and sound. She wasn’t sure she would be able to handle the direct stream of water, too. </p><p>“Can you stand?” Bobbi asked. Jemma’s head snapped up, realizing she had drifted off.</p><p>“It’s okay if you can’t,” she added quickly, smiling a bit. “That’s why I’m here, remember? Let me help you.”</p><p>Jemma took a moment before nodding. Slowly, using Bobbi’s arms to steady herself, Jemma rose on shaky legs. Bobbi helped Jemma move her hands to her shoulders before grasping the hem of Jemma’s shirt. She made eye contact with Jemma, who gave her the okay. Bobbi quickly helped Jemma out of her clothing and allowed her to sit back into the chair.</p><p>Bobbi wordlessly wet a washcloth and began to wipe Jemma down. Jemma’s entire body had a thin layer of dirt covering it, which hid a plethora of cuts and bruises that Bobbi hadn’t noticed before. She also noticed, with slight alarm, that Jemma had something resembling a shank grasped in her hand. If it brought Jemma comfort, Bobbi had no plan to take it. She finished washing off the dirt and grime from Jemma’s battered body and noticed that Jemma was staring off into space. The girl seemed calm at the very least, so Bobbi made no move to snap her out of it. </p><p>She moved behind Jemma to begin on her hair. She took the shower head by the handle and gently washed off the excess dirt. It all caught on the towel, which was by now covered in mud, but Bobbi didn’t mind. Neither did Jemma, apparently. She squirted a small amount of the shampoo into her palm before lathering up Jemma’s head. She gently massaged the shampoo into the girl’s scalp, going slowly. She knew Jemma’s head had to be aching, but the girl needed to get clean. She picked up the plastic comb lying near the bottles and began to tug at some of the knots in Jemma’s hair. After a minute, Jemma murmured something.</p><p>“I didn’t get that sweetie. What did you say?”</p><p>“Will you please cut it?” Jemma asked. Her voice was hoarse after months of disuse, but Bobbi could hear the urgency behind her words nonetheless.</p><p>“Of course I can. Just let me go grab some scissors,” she responded.</p><p>Bobbi stepped out of the shower stall and stuck her head into the hallway, hoping to see someone walking by.</p><p>Luckily, Daisy was going by, mid conversation with Mack, who both immediately looked up at Bobbi. Bobbi gave the pair a tight smile before requesting some scissors.</p><p>“Of course I can get some! How’s Simmons? Is she okay?” Daisy rambled.</p><p>Mack rolled his eyes good naturedly. “The poor girl has been to hell and back tremors, maybe literally. She probably needs a day. Or 100.”</p><p>That made everyone smile. Daisy quickly returned with the metal scissors and slipped them to Bobbi. With another smile, Bobbi slipped back into the bathroom.</p><p>Jemma was still sitting idly on the chair staring off into space. She jumped when Bobbi pulled back the curtain, head snapping up.</p><p>A sigh escaped Jemma’s chapped lips after a moment and her gaze slid back to the tile floor. “Sorry,” she apologized.</p><p>Bobbi could tell Jemma was feeling guilty for being overwhelmed. “Nonsense. Don’t be so hard on yourself, Jemma,” she replied. No further comments were made between the two and they fell back into a comfortable silence.</p><p>Bobbi cut about two inches off of Jemma’s hair, leaving it long enough that Jemma could still put it up if she wished, but short enough that it wouldn’t weigh Jemma down. She conditioned Jemma’s hair and finished getting out the tangles before washing out her hair again. </p><p>When Bobbi turned off the water, Jemma was once again startled out of her thoughts. Bobbi wrapped a fluffy towel around Jemma’s shoulders and rubbed gently. She helped Jemma to her feet again and toweled off the rest of her. The two of them managed to get Jemma into new clothes before Jemma sat back into the wheelchair with a huff. </p><p>Bobbi had to smile at that. “Tired?”</p><p>Jemma nodded wearily at Bobbi, a thin smile playing on her lips. </p><p>“I’m taking you to the observation room and you’re going to rest,” Bobbi informed Jemma. “I know two people who are very eager to tend to your every need.”</p><p>They both smiled at the idea of Fitz and Daisy waiting on Jemma hand and foot before heading off down the hall. </p><p>Jemma managed to climb onto the bed on her own. As Bobbi was helping her settle in, Fitz and Daisy rushed in, both bearing gifts. Fitz had two mugs of steaming tea, both made no doubt with just a splash of tea, and Daisy with two pints of ice cream and a sleeve of saltines.</p><p>Bobbi raised her eyebrows at the ice cream and gave Daisy a look, smirking.</p><p>“What? Saltines are for her, but I think I deserve ice cream after today! So does Fitz!”</p><p>Bobbi shook her head lovingly before turning back to Jemma. She checked again that Jemma was settled in before giving the girl a tight hug. When she pulled back, she looked Jemma right in the eye.</p><p>“We missed you, Jemma. And we’re all so, so glad to have you here. I’m here if you need anything.”</p><p>With that, Bobbi left the room, leaving the three youngest agents to themselves. Daisy eagerly hopped on the bed, whereas Fitz was much more prudent. He slowly slid next to Jemma, offering a small smile.</p><p>The three of them snuggled up, Daisy eating her tub of ice cream and Jemma slowly picking at saltines and sipping her tea. Daisy and Fitz caught Jemma up on everything she had missed and she enjoyed hearing their voices.</p><p>When the clock hit eleven, Jemma could barely stay awake any longer. Daisy bid them goodnight and left the room, leaving Jemma and Fitz alone for the first time since the lab.</p><p>“You know, I really missed you. I know you know, but, I, um, I just-“</p><p>Fitz stumbled over his words, continuing to babble. Jemma just smiled at him. His speech was less choppy and he didn’t miss words as often, but he did still get nervous and ramble when talking to her. Some things never change, she thought.</p><p>He insisted that she have the whole bed to herself, so Fitz sat against the wall, cross-legged, and closed his eyes. Jemma was scared to go to bed. She knew the demons she had worked so hard to run from would all come chasing her in her dreams.</p><p>Jemma Simmons was nothing if not a survivor. She had lost over 70% of her already low body fat while on Maveth. She had been forced to kill her own food and forage for goods to survive. She was skin and bones, always on edge. She flinched at noises and lights and could tell all the hard work she had put into training with May was probably gone. Her muscle mass had decreased and her head felt foggy. Nevertheless, Jemma was a survivor.</p><p>As she closed her eyes and lay her weary head down on the pristine pillow, Jemma clutched her shank a little tighter and reminded herself that she would continue to survive. She had survived over half a year alone on an alien planet. She could handle recovery, as long as she had her team by her side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work! Feel free to leave kudos if you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>